


exclusively you

by purplehyacinths07



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, proposal, this is just renjun’s speech basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehyacinths07/pseuds/purplehyacinths07
Summary: maybe it’s because we were never each other’s first, that this ring, and this “us” is what makes it special.





	exclusively you

“Fate never meant for us to be together, to be connected by strings that’ll tie our lives forever. We were never each other’s firsts, from crushes to all other things like love. 

_You aren’t my first love._

Yet, we altered what the universe conspired for us, and made decisions that suit ourselves. We now love each other. 

_I love you._

In our life together, and our time with this relationship we have with one another, there never was anything special which we could call mystical, made us connected by soul, or made this us that we have, actually special at all. 

But that was before.

_Was._

Maybe it’s the realization that I am not like a Lee Jeno who was your best friend through it all, the man who was supposedly your to-be, soulmates, as we call it which you’ve desperately believed in for 17 years of your life. You built a whole lot of your future with him in mind, and I’m not ashamed to say I am jealous, but you thought he is the one. _He is your one._

_Your destined._

That I am not the Mark Lee in your life, whom you fell in love with when you accidentally slipped down the school stairs when you were 13 and he was 14, with you sliding down to your doom which could’ve resulted in more bones in your body being broken if it wasn’t for dear prince charming saving your ass back then. 

I wasn’t _them_ at all. 

I don’t think I could be ever like that for you at all.

There’s no chance for me to become anything with you at all— _if it wasn’t for the choices we’ve made._

I’m the Huang Renjun whom you always bickered with in the school halls, as you constantly teased me for my height and my beliefs in the occult and the extra-terrestrials. One day I’m sure they’ll come get you, for not believing them. For not believing me. Hope they’ll haunt your ass and show you the terrors from the deep unknown which you’ve never believed an ounce in.

You know I wouldn’t be even making this long-ass speech at all if it wasn’t for your cynic, yet optimistic, and hopeless romantic heart. You’re such an endearing irony, a bubble of rational joy in a world full of complex simplicities. A walking oxymoron, a complete enigma like the universe who’s shrouded in mysteries. Maybe it’s because I’m a hopeless romantic too that’s why I’m saying all these things about you. Maybe we’re just both saps who both don’t like to admit that we’re indeed just— _saps._ But corny as we are, nothing can change the fact that we may not had something special for how we started, but it’s how the two of us got together that will always remains special to me. 

_Forever._ ”

Renjun smiles, as he looks up to Jaemin while on his knees, hand holding out the regal box which houses the (expensive) ring that will officially and legally tie them in the near future. 

“That’s why Na Jaemin, I’m asking you today...”

The crowd held their breaths as Renjun finally asks Jaemin the magic question.

“...Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> this has a back story chapter i’m just not sure whether i’m going to upload it
> 
> also, i literally wrote this at 3 am in the morning without stops so please excuse it if it sounds stupid.


End file.
